By the Lakeside
by Bastard Badger
Summary: Dipper and Wendy are celebrating the last day of summer with a romantic night by the lakeside.


By the Lakeside

* * *

Dipper stands by the lakeside, gazing across the calm waters. The cooling air, signalling the end of the summer. He would miss it, the best summer of his young life. He sits down on the sandy shore, fiddling with the old radio he kept stashed there until he got his favourite song playing.

The boy stares off into space, wondering if she was coming. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't show up, he should probably be busy with packing for the trip back home. That is more important than a late-night meetup by the lake.

He sighs, leaning back into a pair of arms. A happy grin crosses his face, feeling her breast against his back. He didn't turn around to face her, he was too content being held by her.

"I didn't think you'd come" Dipper says, happily gazing at the serene lake "You know with summer ending and all"

"Of course, I'd make time for you dude" She responds, hugging him tight against her "Just cus summer is ending and you're going off back home, doesn't means this has to end"

Her words do somewhat ease his worries, but not fully.

"What if you meet somebody you really like, I'm only thirteen. I don't want to hold you back" He says, his worry presents in his voice "What about my great uncles, if they finds out it could ruin us"

She kisses the boy's neck, her red hair gently blowing in the breeze. He lets out a moan as she gently sucks on his neck, his face heating up in embarrassment. He turns his head, his mouth meeting hers in a passionate kiss

"Believe it or not, I actually want to try and make this work. You're the smartest, sweetest, cutest, most thoughtful dork I've ever met" She responds when they break the kiss "I really do want this Dipper"

"Thanks Wendy, I'm just worried is all" Dipper says, turning to face the older teen "especially about how my sister will react if she finds out. My family still think I'm still obsessing over the many mysteries of Gravity Falls, not out here with a gorgeous woman like you"

"I understand Dip, Speaking on which. Where does your family think you are right now?" Wendy asks her young lover

"Off collecting geological samples for my rock collection back home. Which isn't technically a lie, Mabel can confirm that I have a sizeable rock collection" The boy replies

"You never cease to amaze me Dipper" Wendy says, straddling Dipper's lap

"You never stop being incredibly beautiful" Dipper says, making the older teen blush

"Tsk, you're a shameless flirt" Wendy says with a chuckle "I brought a bottle of Jack by the way. As a sort celebration for the end of summer"

The young teen grins, grabbing the bottle from where she'd dropped it in the sand. He pulls a folding knife from his pocket, flicking it open. He uses the knife to crack the top, offering her the first swig from the bottle.

"I propose a toast. To the greatest summer of my life and the many more to come" She says, taking a mouthful straight from the bottle

"Here! Here!" Dipper agreed, taking swig from the bottle

In amongst the sounds of waves crashing against the shore, the soft chorus of "Open your Eyes by Snow Patrol gently plays. Dipper had to wonder if the radio was possessed, seeming to play the perfect song for the mood.

Dipper pulls Wendy against him, gently trailing kisses from her shoulder blade to her neck. His hands wander down her chest, his thumb hooking the bottom of her shirt. She lifts her arms, allowing him to pull off her shirt.

"I don't care if I have to wait, I don't think I could ever meet a girl as beautiful as you" Dipper says breathlessly, the moonlight making her skin shimmer

She blushes at the young teens compliment, wrapping her arms around him.

"What do you say to a round of skinny dipping?" She says, undoing her bra as she stands

Dipper turns a shade of crimson, bitting his bottom lip in embarrassment. She can't help but chuckle at his embarrassment, despite the countless times they've made love on the shoreline. She undoes her pants, letting them drop. She steps out of them, beckoning Dipper to join her

The boy stands, quickly pulling his shirt and jacket to join her. He stops for a second, watching her kick off her panties. His breath hitches as he sees her naked form in the moonlight, like something out a fantasy novel

"Are you coming Dip?" she asks "I don't wanna swim alone"

He nods, pulling his pants and underwear down in one fluid motion. He wanders over to the shoreline, Wendy taking his hand when he hits the edge of the water. She pulls him into the water, a cold shiver trailing up his spine.

They bob in the water, gently embracing each other. Their lips meet in a deep kiss, their bodies intertwined. Wendy pulls away from her young lover, backstroking away from him. Dipper smiles, promptly swimming after her as in an impromptu chase.

He ducks beneath the water, swimming under her. He catches her briefly, nibbling on her ear before letting her swim away and continues the chase. He does this again, gently caressing her body with the sudden embrace

They swim for a few minutes, laughing as Dipper splashes her and Wendy returns the attack. As they moon ducks behind some clouds, they return to dry land and lay down in the sand. The young teen begins to trace his lover's body with gently fingers, prompting goose bumps on Wendy's skin

Gently he kisses her neck, moving down and leaving a trail of kiss down to her collar bone. She closes her eyes, letting out a low, pleasured moan. His hands gently massaging her breasts, gently squeezing and massaging her nipple with her thumb.

His kisses begin to dip lower, His hands gently caressed her lower body. He stops his kisses, focussing on her folds. He quickly runs his tongue along her sweet folds, making her shiver under his touch. He smirks as she shudders out a moan, rocking her body into him. He run his tongue down her folds again, a sweet taste filled his mouth. His fingers toy with her labia, making her drip her juices on to his tongue.

He gently massages her, using her now relaxed body to slip his fingers inside her. He knows he needed to prepare her for what was coming. His own cock twitching in anticipation, his teen mind clouded with hormones yet fully aware at the same time.

She shuddered violently as her body begged him for release, he was more than happy to oblige to her

"Are you ready Wendy?" He asks, his voice a soft whisper in her ear

She doesn't answer vocally, simply nodding to him. Dipper lines his body up with hers, his hard-throbbing cock lining up with her dripping folds. He can feel a rush pulse through his body, a wave of information and chemical endorphins. He thrust into her with vigour, stopping so she has a chance to adjust to his intrusion.

Her legs wrap round his waist, pulling the boy closer. He leans down, their lips meeting. He kisses deeply, his thrust beginning gently. As their kiss heat up and grows more passionate, so to does his thrust.

As their hips meet, Wendy lets out a loud moan. He slowly and very deliberately kisses her chest, his tongue swirling around her erect nipple. Her body shudders, her breath becoming visible in the cool summer air.

"Ngh, Fuck!" she exclaims in ecstasy, pressing her body down on mine

The young teen pulls her into a kiss, she deepens it. He let his tongue wrestle with hers, his arms wrapping around her to pull her in tight. They stayed this way for several minutes, he thrust into her while panting for breath between kisses.

A warm pit begins to form in his stomach as he grows close to his climax, his muscles tensing across his body. His breathing becomes shallow and fast, Wendy's named being moaned under his breath with each deep thrust

"Wendy, I'm gonna cum" He warns her, attempting to pull out

Her legs wrap tighter around his waist, pulling him back in. Dipper shudders, being pushed over the top when her vaginal muscles tighten around his cock and holds him in place. He jerks, sending ropes of hot seed into her mixing with her own fluids.

He collapses on top of her, panting heavily. He rests his head on her chest, feeling Wendy's finger move through his hair. Dipper feels content with his position in the world, being surrounded by beautiful nature and in the arms of the girl he loves

He looks up at her with a smile, his brown eyes meeting her green eyes. They share a tender kiss for a brief moment, gazing up at the stars. He thinks back at the summer events, chuckling at the crazy hijinks from the summer.

"What are you thinking about Dip?" She asks, cuddling up to her boyfriend

"Just thinking about the summer, all that's happened. Its been…" He trials off, unable to think of what to say

"Wild?" She responds

"Yeah, the best part of the summer for was meeting you Wendy and becoming your friend" The boy says, giving his girlfriend a kiss "Despite everything that happened, I wouldn't change a thing because it lead to this moment"

* * *

**_A/N – Hey, party people. Here is something different from my normal retinue of Loud House fanfics. This story is going to remain a one-shot, just thought I'd type up something real quick for a change of pace._**

**_This fic will be rated M for obvious reasons, considering this is a story about the last day of summer between two teens. Also, can you guys guess what song inspired this fic. A clue for you, it's a song about summer_**

**_Let me know what your thoughts are on this, Did I do good, Is it emotional enough, Does it have a good impact or is it terrible or rushed or whatever. Let me know what you guys think, I am not too great with the writing of lemon stories. Well I don't think I do any way, but that's my general opinion any way. But what do I know_**

**_As usual, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything. I am hoping you guys enjoyed this story._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter, TTFN, Ta Ta for now folks,_**


End file.
